American Dragon: Dreams vs reality
by Titan-codename BLIZZARD
Summary: What if the ending in Hong Kong Longs was a little different? What if they found a way to be rid of the Dark Dragon for good? But what would it do to Jake is the question of the hour. Warning inner beast of lemons will be released. Borderline rape, incest, maledom, and first time writting a lemon fic. Harem
1. Just a dream or was it?

_**Warning rated M, maledom might be in later chapters**_

 **Let's face it the poor boy needs a harem. Warning going to try to write like Jake talks but I know I'm gonna fail epically. Oh, and Jake is going to have his season one dragon form the season two does not work with me.**

Dreams vs. reality

As I carry Rose out of the portal thing at Victoria Peak my vison gets blurry becoming hard to, so I blink but instead of the full moon just coming out of an eclipse with a rocky terrain I get an unknown ceiling. "Jake, Jake are yo-" a voice that belonged to Haley, but older, started but I blinked again and I was landing roughly with Rose while turning back into my human form. I blinked again, "Are you sure saw him- " I see a Arachne nurse black lower body with long brown hair. "Look he's waking up." Haley shouted and I shift my eyes in her direction and I see a younger and _hotter_ looking mom.

I blink again me and Rose having a moment but it felt wrong _all_ this felt wrong, the mountains the rocks the people/dragons everything felt wrong and the feeling was at its worst when I looked at dad. The place where I saw the older looking Haley felt right, no it didn't feel right because it was right. I fought and struggled, "What is he doing?!-" I'm guessing the Arachne is the one saying that, "He is going to hurt himself!".

I feel something losing its grip on me and I felt warmth, I open my eyes that I closed in concertation and see darkness below me and a light above. I somehow knew that if I went into the light I could be in what is probably the hospital, but I feel like I can't just leave the darkness. The reason is not because it gives a sense of security that's not from a mother hug but there or give me happiness or anything that would make me want to stay. The reason is why is that it felt if I left it would spell disaster.

So, I did what the only thing I could think of. I grabbed them both and poured my dragon chi into them. Everything felt like it was snapped back into place and more as I shot up in the bed. The Arachne gasped in surprise and look around only to see Haley in dragon form, her age looks to be 16 to 17, ready to pounce. "Jake is that you?" Haley asked cautiously.

"Why wouldn't I be purple flurp?" (Using Haley's purple dragon form) I said using her nickname from an old movie I watched. With that she flew at me at full speed.

"Oh Jake I missed you so much I was… I was…" At this point Haley started to ball like a baby.

"Whoa okay, okay everything's fine. Though I would like to know why are you older?" I asked but that only got me weird looks from mom and my sister.

"What do you mean Jake?" mom asked stepping up to me and I looked into her eyes as she sat down on the bed, _weird did she shrink my eyesight was level with her chest a while ago,_ I thought as she put her hand to my forehead.

"I mean she was just seven when we defeated the Dark Dragon. Where's dad?" I answered only to have a question of my own. Mom bite her lip and made a sour face, "He's resting sweetie and so do you." She said.

I couldn't argue about rest even after sleeping, or whatever that was I was doing, I was really tired. I laid back down not knowing mom contacted the dragon council. But I had a image of a white haired woman with white clothes with red eyes with three black claw mark tattoos going down her neck to chest.

DVR

I woke up groggy to the faces of the dragon to two members of the dragon council. Councilor Kulde and Councilor Omina, "Jacob I want you to follow my finger and try not to blink too much." Omina said and did as much but she had a weird device the doctors use to like at your eyes in the dark while looking in a corner to the side of them and also your ears. She made a unhappy grunt.

"Well?" Kulde asked and I had no idea what was going on.

"I need to do one more test. Jacob may I see your hand?" Omina said and I give her my left hand as is sitting on my left side. As she touches my hand I feel her dragon energy enter my body but in prodding manner, then I feel my arm tighten on its own and Omina stops what she is doing.

"It's bad but not life threating just a memory mix-up, darkness does that twisting your memories into more unfavorable ones to make the person more… hostile." Omina said and I could she was going to use a more stronger word at the end.

"Well this is you expertise on this so there no reason to doubt you." Kulde said putting his hand to his beard and stroking it in thought.

"Whoa, whoa. Memory mix-up, darkness, not life threating. Does someone want to back up and explain all that." I said getting worried.

"Well to start we need to know what do you remember when we faced the Dark Dragon." Kulde stated.

"Well we were in the first dragon temple fighting when my family came to help. We were having a hard time but the tide turned to our favor when the temple started to disappear. Rose got caught under a wooden beam I went to save her and we just barely got out when I wake here." I said pointing down to emphasize my point.

"Well for one it did happen like that mostly except one very important detail Rose did not get caught and escaped with us. Dark Dragon followed came out just before closing but weakened. It was a split decision at the time and that was to take the Dark Dragons chi so he could no longer be a problem." Kulde told me.

"But the chi was different from any other we have come across. Chi is normally molded by the user but this chi molded the user making the Dark Dragon. Leaving the previous host mostly a husk. We tried to contain the vile chi but it broke free and lunged at me but you pushed me out of the way. Some miracle happened, as the previous host said just before dying 'Remove it quickly if it settles it will take over him and it will be bend him to its evil will!'. We tried as hard as we could to remove it without hurting you but we couldn't. We… I had thought you had been taken to the darker end of you mind." Omina finished painting a not so pretty picture.

The council member left and talked to mom who was outside my door room. Haley was inside with me, "Do you remember Jessica Cain?" she blurted out of the blue.

"I know that name but it's not coming to me, I know her but aghh!" a sudden pain stopped me from trying to remember.

"I think it's best I told you, Rose may have been your crush but someone else won your heart. That would-be Jessica Cain a Ryu." Haley said.

A Ryu is a dragon who can't breathe fire but instead control the weather that corresponds with their birth element. Fire can raise the temputure and combust objects into flames, wind can cause whirl winds and wind blades, earth sandstorms, and water rain, snow, hail but hardly meant to attack. Jessica is apparently a water user that has many uses but not really meant for fighting. Me and her are the same age, 18 and in high school and Haley is just a year younger than us.

"I first met her when you and her where playing your role play games in you room… alone… Jessica naked… bound… with her begging you to hit her." Haley said with a faraway look in her eyes then shakes her head, "Hurry up and get better I had to be world dragon for a day and that almost gave me ulcers and I have been doing it for a week since your coma and I feel like I aged over 40 years."

I look at her with a hand to my chin and say, "Well someone looks good for being old."

She blushes then starts blabbering nonsense. A knock at the door interrupts us Haley answers it and it was Jessica.

"I'll give you two alone time." Haley said and closed the door.

Jessica is wearing a long green dress with also long blue hair with a curled bang covering her left eye which are blue.

"I heard you will be discharged in the afternoon if everything checks out okay." She said then sat on the bed and stole my lips before I could reply. We started making out my hands traveling around her body. She puts something in my right hand and winks. I look at it and she it's a remote of some kind with a lever thing that raises up. I slowly start to push it up to see if it does something and I start to hear moaning from Jessica that when it hit me what the thing I was holding was.

It was a remote to a vibrator! One that is inside of Jessica, then a sadistic thought came in mind I put it on about medium low but low enough to tease and be short of climax. We talked for hours since it was morning we had lots of time. Instead getting mad like I thought she would, she was enjoying her torment. Finally, after hours of waiting I free to go home after some tests.

DVR

We got home and I laid down mostly as the doctors told me to take it easy but I did see Fu and grandpa but no dad. I was given a massage from Jessica and I was in heaven that I fell asleep. I woke back up in time for dinner and realized the entire day I have been tease and denying Jessica all day so I turned the thing up and it turns out from the teasing all day made her really sensitive that I just need to barely touch it. She was a little upset that it ended but was happy to know that she could stay for dinner.

DVR

The next morning, I felt energized and since it's Saturday no school (Jake is going to be in school because I have plans for it.) Fu ring tone goes off. "Yo Fu what's up?" I said happy that this part in life is still the same.

"An Anggitay found her way here and some greedy goblins want her horn to locate rare jewels." Fu said urgently and whispered.

"Yo dude why are whispering." I asked

"Oh, is that the new magical sealing talisman straight from Japan normally I would to wait for days but with it being so _close_ to where I live." Fu said and hung up. I got an inkling of what was happening Fu went to the magical store get more potion ingredients but overheared some goblins talking contacted me but one problem Fu forgot to tell me where the Anggitay is.

"Dragon up!" I lunge to the window only to get caught in it not because I screwed up and now stuck like I did when I was aged by other means. I was now three times bigger than before with black wings and three red tails but one tipped white and other black. My claws were terrifying but now they are longer and serrated. I turned human and exited the window then went dragon.

"This is so cool, strange but cool." I said trying to get used to my second pair of wings.

I was flying over to the magical world when I saw her the Anggitay enter the magical world. I swoop down and go through the hidden entrance only to see her tangled in some ropes I took a breath and blew some fire but it was black. The ropes easily burned but so did the ground when the goblins noticed what I was doing and scattered. I grabbed the ropes and cut them before they got to the one I am trying to rescue she got up and was looking at the black fire even as it finished the ropes it still burned. I stomp on it to put it out but when I touched them they just went into me like I was some of vacuum.

The Anggitay hugged me and thanked me but I was dazed because Anggitays don't wear shirts or bras. Before I knew it, she was gone I had to found her and get her out of here, the goblins would try again. I was looking for her when I ran into Fu, literally.

"Whoa kid where's the fire." Fu had said before looking at me and sees my new look. "You look… good." Fu said looking me up and down. I was about to respond when something purple crashed into me but instead of knocking me over I knocked whoever did.

"Sorry mister I was not paying attention gotta find some goblins and an Anggitay, bye!" Haley said.

"Haley wait!" I said and she stopped and looked at me strangely.

"Jake!?" Haley said then looking real close at me she tackles me but failed to knock me over again. "I'm so happy you're here I need help." Haley said.

"The Anggitay I found her but she ran off." I said turning around and running right into the one we were looking for and once again I was not knocked down but she was. _Must be my lucky day and I must be much stronger than before to knock down a creature from the centaur race._ I thought.

"Hello again" She said cheery while looking and touching my scales, it felt nice.

Fu dog was stifling a laugh and Haley looked worried, "We need to get you to a safe place before the goblins found you." I said

"She can stay at our place for a while and seeing as that means being next to you Jake I don't think she as objections." Haley said and the Anggitay kept stroking me. I raise an eyebrow.

"Jake, kid an Anggitay likes jewels, right?" Fu said

I nod, "Well you see your scales are an unusual kind of red, a bright ruby red to be precise." Fu explained with a laugh and the reason why I have a girl petting me is because I look like a gemstone. Great. We head home sneaking Abby the Anggitay around. We run into Jessica, "Are you cheating on me?" She asked seeing Abby petting even in human form.

"No I-" Before I can finish Jessy is leaning against me blushing and says, "Just don't forget to give me attention." With those words, I shocked into silence so Haley explained the situation. We finally reached the house (they will have a two-story house in a more 'secluded' [as in not very busy] area, instead of an apartment looking building. It makes more sense this way so less likely to be seen and the secret found out.).

As I enter I see mom doing taxes at the table, Abby blurts out something very inappropriate, "Am I joining the herd or something?". Well I could see how she would think that mom, Haley, and Jessica are females but to a dragon it's a hoard not herd.

Mom was blushing and trying to say something and I couldn't resist saying, "No sorry but I have my fill of girls. My hot mother, my sister, my girlfriend." I wink at Abby to let her know I was messing with the girls while not noticing I let it slip that I thought my mom was hot.

Susan Long POV

My son, Jake left a note saying an emergency came up I was in his room for a minute and I felt weird. I could have sworn I heard a voice say, _you are his do not resist do as he says never betray,_ over and over again. Having been standing for an hour I snapped out of it, ever since the dark chi entered Jake and I went to him without hesitation I have been feeling strange. My sight every once and a while becomes better so does my nose and ears. I could smell Jake scent in his room and I was aroused.

That's when I shook my head and gave my checks a slap, I went downstairs and did some taxes. A half hour later Jake returns and the Anggitay said something very embarrassing. "Am I joining the herd or something?" I tried to form words to tell her I'm his mother but I heard what Jake said and my brain just shut down as they left the room.

Jake POV

I get a text on my phone 'Jake were r u?' it was from Trixie. 'Home had MP' M.P was short for magical problem 'well meet us at library we have an MP of our own' was Trixie's response.

"I got to bounce you good Haley?" I asked

"Now that you are active world dragon again, yes. How do you do it?" Haley said dramatically.

"With style." I said and she rolled her eyes.

"I'm coming with just in case." Jessica said.

I shrugged and let her tag along.

DVR

 **If haven't guessed a lot of things from canon will be different.**


	2. Dragon panties!

DVR

We arrive at front of the library via skateboard and roller skates.

"Boy you better not mess with her, just look at what she did to your leg. Now imagine what she could do to your face." Trixie said to Spud.

"Aww what's the worst that can happen, she's so cute… ow, ow get her off!" I followed the voices in time to see a Nekomata in cat form claw at Spud's face. The moment the Nekomata laid eyes on me she let go and went up into my jacket then onto my shoulder. "I found you! I came as soon as I could when I heard you had memory loss and was injured badly." The Nekomata said as she was a Siamese cat with a heart shape made out her darker fur on her face.

"Do I know you?" I asked.

"Wait heart shaped face could it be? Oh, I know who she is, sort of. You once told me you had playmate when young. The girl you mention was Aiko." Jessica said.

I look back at the Nekomata and with a puff of smoke she was semi-human with cat ears and split cat tail but was in my jacket. Even in human form she was small. "That's right!" she said and with that she told me everything we did before we were separated.

DVR

SEX scene ahead.

Night was closing in fast after having dinner I went out on patrol, I also asked about dad before patrolling but found out he died from cancer five years after having Haley. I flew Jessica home, her dragon appearance is that of a snake but with forelegs, horns, red frill from head to tail, blue and long whiskers one on each side of her face like grandpa's dragon form. It was 8:36 when I got back and seeing as I sometimes called out at night I went to bed.

Susan POV

It was around 10:40 when I heard a bang. Rules are by 9:00 they must be in bed and I know Jake goes to sleep as soon as possible because of being the American dragon meant doing work even at night. I know none of the guest are awake seeing as I looked in the guest room as I walked down the hall to see what the noise was. I heard scratching, looking into Haley's room she was surrounded by stuff animals. I go to Jakes room and the scratching gets louder. I open the door but no Jake "Jake sweetie are you in here?" I asked in a whisper.

I walk in only to have the door closed by Jake, wondering what's going on I turned on the lamp next to where I'm standing which is by his bed. As the light comes on I'm blinded and while I am pushed down on the ground. _Oh god his eyes are in dragon form._ I thought as I saw his slitted eyes staring into mine but I did see my baby in there but was covered by lust. Ripping my robe open then my nightgown I was naked in front of him, I didn't try to cover up.

Jake was not wearing any pants so he shoved his dick into my pussy before I could even guess his size. He immediately hit the cervix but still had some more to go he started thrusting hard biting my left breast. With each thrust I could feel him forcing his way past my cervix, it felt wonderful, I could him pushing dragon chi into me. I may not have the ability to 'dragon up' as my son says, but sensing chi is a different matter altogether. Speaking of chi, it's different than before I feel deeper only to find his chi is now malicious, protective, and still feel like his. Not only that but it's bigger, bigger than dads' and denser.

All thoughts grind to a halt as he penetrates my cervix and I cum at the sudden intrusion. But the bliss did not last as a pain erupted throughout my body, I was flipped onto my stomach at the moment I felt pain with Jake latching onto the back of my neck and pushing more chi in. I started to grow and I could feel Jake change into his dragon form. I look down as it added length to my son and I see to my horror two dicks with three knots bigger than the last with it covered in sadistic looking scales that look if you pulled out would dig into flesh. The two dicks I can understand as Chinese dragons have two, the three knots I have clue but I do know western dragons have a knot and the scales are natural for some dragons. Jake tried to go balls deep again but couldn't as his tip was already stretching me.

But as I grew Jake went deeper until feel a knot scared he would suddenly thrust hard but instead pulled out only to line both dicks up to my ass and pussy and shoved them in hard. I didn't last long under both and came again. The area just above my ass felt weird and painful, I felt something extend then felt something the extended bit. I look towards the crotch area only to have a knot go in and I moan loudly then begged for more. Refocusing on the downward I saw a purple tail with a pink underside coming from me.

 _What?!_ All I could think and I couldn't talk as Jake had stuck some of his sharp claws into my mouth, in which I sucked on, when he flipped me over. I came one more time as he put in second knot, thrusting harder and more frantic. Pain in my hands stopped and I looked at them to see there were dragon claws now, my head also stopped hurting looking for something to see myself I see Jakes full body mirror. I look into it and see an almost complete Chinese dragon all was left was the torso and legs. The last knot goes in and I'm filled with cum but Jake doesn't stop, craning my new long neck I see my baby's face in discomfort and I feel liquid that is even more warm than the semen. Jake just peed inside me but it looks like he can't stop thrusting, I try to remember why.

It all came to me as my father gave me the dragon talk, dragon females don't go into heat like normal but the males do it's called rutting. The dragon females don't go into heat because of magic so they don't need to flush blood, explains why Haley never had periods, out but to keep our species alive the male developed their own heat that is effect by the power of one's own chi. And right now Jake's is enormous. Not long after my dragon transformation is complete even as long Chinese dragon Jake's tip is still in my womb. Jake finally stops at 6:51 in the morning. Most male ruttings last an hour of constant sex Jake lasted the night without slowing down, but I enjoyed every second of it.

* * *

 **End of sex scene**

* * *

I can't get off the floor as Jake fell asleep in dragon form with a hard on, meaning I'm knotted and stuck. I look into the mirror and see that I have antlers now but unlike others the tips are facing backwards and not forward. I shift a little and I find myself curled around by my son his tails grabbing my tail and legs (remember I said he was three times bigger than he should be). I laid my head down to rest after all I just had an all-night sex-a-thon. As I put my head down Jake puts two of his wings over me.

But I couldn't sleep because Jessica came through the window.

"Did you have fun? I sure did when Jake did me." _What?_ I thought as Jessica said something about 'did me'.

"What are you talking about young lady?" I said.

"You have no idea how popular he is do you? Then again, he probably doesn't either, you know the whole memory loss thing." Jessica started to make less sense.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

Jessica unbuttoned her pants and let them drop and I see my son on her panties in dragon form! "These are hard to get a hold of you know? Like I mean a literal needle in a fucking haystack. Some of magic world woman basically worship your son, that's not a metaphor there is a cult that takes pictures of him, cardboard cut outs with dildos, body pillows, body pillows with dildos, and sex toys of your son. The dildos were down to very last detailed or did until he changed somewhat. To answer the question of how they know is because of an incident that left him with both penises out." Jessica said then removed the rest of her clothes to reveal bite marks all over her body.

Jessica also went dragon and licked at my son's ass submissively cleaning it like a good bitch as I was shocked by what I heard. I was brought out of my shock when the big red heap started to purr like boulder grating against another, a little while later he came one more time in her bloated belly and soften enough to get out. Everything coming out but Jessica cleaned it up with her mouth and I couldn't help myself it just felt right cleaning up that mess Jake made in me. Jessica took my spot the moment I left it and warped her tail around him and position his head on her breast.

Dragon breast only come out when aroused or they are willed to same goes with male dragon and their dongs.

Jakes POV

I had a weird dream that I was fucking my mom, I liked that dream. I open my eyes to see Jessica, and my mom nowhere in sight, hugging me I went back to human but she only tightened her grip and held me there.

"Uhh how long are you going to hold me?" I asked.

"I like holding you, so maybe in a bit." She said and accidently rub against my penis which felt raw.

"Ahh!" I screamed holding my manhood only to have my hands pried away and Jessica's hands on my meat with watery hands. The pain stopped and it felt nice.

"There, there I got you and I will take care of you." She had said.

An hour later we were having breakfast and Aiko was in cat form eating from a cat bowl by my seat. Mom was walking weird the entire time I asked if she was alright but said she was fine. Haley was looking at Jessica because of her not sitting down next to me, she is eating out of bowl by my feet bare like the day she was born like dog and its master. Abby was looking at me the entire time.

"Can I help you?" I asked politely.

Abbey just shook her head.

Just then a mail sprite came in.

"The Long family." She said and left a letter then flew away.

I pick up the letter and says that Susan Long, Jake Long, Haley Long, Fu dog, and Luong Lao Shi must attend the dragon summit. (I tried getting info on when it's held but they apparently call it when it's important)

"Yo check this out, it says it's about Sun park and Haley a review of her training and events that occurred during my time of absence." I said.

"Events occurred during your absence? What events?" Haley asked

"Well what happened during that time I was you know?" I shot back.

"Well there was a trolls fighting had use a sun potion to turn them to stone, unicorn stampede, and just minor things like finding stuff in the river and such." Haley listed off

"Did you by chance leave the trolls out in public?" I asked as I remembered that there must be no evidence the magic world exist.

"Yes." Haley admitted

"How did you stop the stampede?" I asked with a worried look.

"Forcefully steered them to a halt." Haley explained

"How _forceful?_ " I asked hoping it wouldn't be bad.

"Physical, mostly a shove." Haley said not knowing that was not the worst but bad.

"Okay two things. One, we don't leave any trace of the magical world. Two, unicorns are really easy to calm down and will listen, don't ever rush them unless necessary and thank god you didn't use fire but using physical force is not good either they don't like to be touched as they are sensitive to evil and good. If something evil touches them they will be in severe pain but if good touches them they will okay with it." I told her.

"Hehe oops, well the first I ever did something for the magical community was when you pranked the council." Haley replied back.

I nod, the one I remember, from being in a coma, was the same. We all pack up and I go and get grandpa and Fu. We meet Sun at the subway elevator.

"Are we taking a train?" Haley asked confused like I was.

"No, we are taking the elevator." Sun said with a giggle.

"Huh." Haley was in for the surprise of her life.

While taking the G-man did his button trick. As the elevator arrived we got in and I held on as did the others except mom and Haley. "You may want to hold on." I said but before they could we went down and, going dragon, I grabbed Haley and mom and they grabbed me and put their chests in my face. I felt we had stop but they did not let go. I tried saying something but it came out intangible.

"Haley, Susan, you can let go of your brother now." Sun says

Haley fell off of me and blushed while just picking up her stuff as she was holding it only to let go and burst open I helped her only to stop to find me, dragon form, on a pair of her panties. She yanked them out of my hand she finished up with a deeper blush. While mom acted like it never happened.

DVR

 **wow this story is getting more follows and favorites than my other stories. THANK YOU!**


	3. Learning the ropes pro style

DVR

As we leave the elevator I see Fred Nerk but as a Girl!?

"Hey Fu, isn't that Fred but why is girl?" I asked in a hushed tone.

Fu looks at her and then back at me "The name ain't Fred kid it's Francie and what are you talking about? Does this have to do with your coma induced dream?" Fu asked explained and asked with a raised eyebrow. I tell him what happened to me in the dream and he laughs.

"Well some of that stuff did happen until you saved her and she got the goo-goo eyes for you. Though I don't know if it was just heat of moment goo-goo eyes or the fallen in love goo-goo eyes but that happened a few years back." Fu gave me the lay down. (A/N: going to make the dragon training longer as there are a lot of magical creatures so there is years of training being put in so yeah so the time frame may be stretched.) I nod thinking what to say or do to Fre… Francie.

Someone put hands over my eyes, someone with a big chest. "Good day mate how life in the big apple? Think that's right." Someone with an astraulin accent said (don't know how type it looked up but that was how to SAY it.).

"Francie?" I asked

"Oh, you remember me do ya? Even with that bump in the noggin you still know your rival." Francie said letting go of my eyes I turn around to see her in a kangaroo shirt that said 'kick boxer' and tan shorts.

"Kind of. Some of my memories are gone other have been changed." I told her, "What brings you here again?"

"Little brother, you?" Was her short reply.

"Sister, and there the council members. Later." I said and waved and she waved back (ooh their getting married… JK… Maybe). We walk over to the dragon councilors.

"Good to see you again Jake Long, and this must be Haley." Councilor Andam said.

"You too councilor Andam. It is good to see you Kulde, Omina, and Kukulkhan" I said with a small bow to each.

They returned the bows, Haley bowed to them and vice versa.

"I'm needed elsewhere." Said mom and left.

"Follow us." Andam ordered.

DVR

"Why is Jake here if it's about me?" Haley whispered to Sun.

"Because this has much as to do with him as you." Kukulkhan said overhearing Haley, who looked embarrassed at being heard.

"Haley, we can excuse the troll incident as humans would think its garden decorations." Kulde said gently, "but the unicorn incident they are demanding at least some kind of punishment (A/N: they speak via telepathy). The fact you were not able to settle a domestic voilance but also caused to become worse is also why you are here." Kulde said more harshly as he talked.

"Hmm, excuse me but what does this have to with Jake?" Haley asked while Sun bit her upper lip, she always does that when she feels guilty for something.

"All of it I'm afraid." Said Omina.

"You have not told her have you Sun?" Kukulkhan asked in disappointed tone.

"Told me what?" Haley looked to the councilors then to Sun.

"As the first American dragon, he is responsible for our actions and how we are punished for them." Sun said, there is a difference between the ordinary world dragons and the 'official' world dragons. The difference is that any ordinary world dragon reports to them, the official and they report to the council, there is also the fact that the land's magic chooses who is the official that makes them special. (A/N: there is a reason why am doing this as I was looking up one councilor name did not have, Kukulkhan, I found out he was the central American world dragon but then why is Jake the American dragon so I looked into it and found out he is the first official magical guardian. Thus, I got this idea.)

I nod at Sun's explanation. "I already have one in mind that will benefit you and the magical community." I said and looked at the council. "If that's alright with you guys."

"I for one would like to hear it." Said Andam, the others murmur in agreement.

"I have broken rules but from the creatures, I protect, they may complain but I know how to get it done quickly and try to keep damage to a minimum. So, I suggest they will came with me anytime I have to do my duty as a guardian, to learn how I do it." I suggested, the punishment is minor but so is the 'charges'.

"Not a bad idea, I have heard of this method before. If the worker is performing horrible then he will be sent back to relearn so he may do better." Kulde said.

"Not to mention they could pick up some of the kid's skills and understand why gramps says trust no one." Fu had finally let himself be known, "I said that out loud didn't I." The reason he was so quiet was because he wanted to avoid the wraith of Lao Shi again even though his not here. The meeting had come to an end with Sun and Haley being my 'students'.

DVR Susan's POV while meeting taking place.

I made my way to the medical facility with my father.

"You have not told me what is wrong my young blossom." My dad said walking next to me

"I'm not sure my self so need an expert on this." I said still miffed about transforming into a dragon. The only reason I was mention in the letter this morning was because before the rest got up I sent a letter of my own to the council telling them that I transformed into a dragon and I wanted to know why. We arrive and just as I go to open the door a doctor I know opens it and we almost run into each other.

"Susan is that you?" Janet, the doctor who delivered Jake, asked. She had red hair in thick braided pony tail that she has resting in front of her shoulder instead of behind and pink reading glass around her neck with a stethoscope. _The years have been kind to her just like me._ I mused to myself.

"Yes, and I need your help." I said pulling Janet back inside and into a nearby office.

"Well it must be important to be dragging me around. How is Jake and Haley?" She was always cheerful and always got off topic for a second.

"They are seeing the Dragon council as we speak." I said and Janet grimaced, "And what I wanted to talk about is important." I said and took a few steps back and transformed.

"Whoa!" Was Janet's response.

"Ayah!' Dad's signature phrase slips out. (tell me if spelled wrong)

"How in the world did this happen?" Janet said touching me to the chi, "It feels familiar but where have felt it?"

I had to bite my finger/claw as I didn't know how to break it to them, I mean how do you say 'Oh, Jake fucked his mum and poured large of chi amounts into me', yeah that not going to work. I just blurted it out to get it over with, "It's Jake's but a little different probably because of the Dark Dragon."

"Why would he put his chi into you?" Dad asked, the old dragon raised an eyebrow.

"That was not intentionally, Jake was half asleep when he did it so I don't think he knows yet." I said avoiding the sexual details.

"Well if you came to remove it that's a bad idea." Janet said writing something down on a clipboard lying around, "Because this is what's happening to you with Jake's chi." She showed us the clipboard with arrows of a roughly drawn Jake to me then to my dragon form, with a water drawing from a high end to a low end. "What I have drawn is the transfer of chi energy, you had none hence the low water but your son poured chi into like osmosis which caused your dragon genes to awaken. Now think if we took out fused chi that has **fused** into you would be like striping organs from a person. In short clear words, you will die."

 _She was one to never sugarcoat things but had a tendency to try and make things dramatic_ I thought.

DVR

Haley's point of view.

First day into punishment after school Jake and I waited for Sun. After Sun came we got to somewhere private, a fire escape three buildings down the street from the school that I never knew about and by the look of Sun she didn't either. We reached the top of the building, Jake was first then me then Sun and I when I reached the top Jake was looking around at the other building checking the windows, all of them closed.

"Dragon up!" Jake said and I never understood why he said that.

"Jake why do you say that?" I asked.

"It helps me focus on my transformation." Jake said but I was confused I barely have problems with my transformations.

"Powerful dragons have a hard time staying in one form or changing into the other." Sun said as she turned into a dragon and I followed her example. We flew above the buildings doing patrols, but after a while Jake suddenly dived in between the buildings and he used a slower gentle flap instead of his more powerful ones were me and Sun have to try and keep up. He made a shushing noise to us and I nodded and tried to be quiet as possible. We went into an ally but nothing, Jake immediately barrel rolled behind a billboard after exiting the ally. Sun and I look at each other and followed him just in time as I heard people arguing across the building from us. I had to look at Jake wondered how he knew. After two minutes they still argued, Jake motioned for us to follow him. Jumped down with wings close then before hitting the ground he angled himself and opened his wings using all the momentum he gathered to speed past the building the with the people arguing. I tried copying him at a less steeper angle and got some good speed.

After about an hour of patrolling Jake made a hand sign meaning look. A hobgoblin was alone but trying to do what looked like a shake down in an ally, so cliché. Jake moves in behind the dumpster and sent out a doppelganger, I want to learn that but I'm not in that far into magic like Jake. The doppelganger taps on the hobgoblins shoulder and said hobgoblins turns around and yell "Get him!"

It was a trap the dumpster that Jake was hiding by had three trying to get out but before they could Jake set them ablaze. If the flames didn't get them the fumes will but the three ran away howling. The one who shouted was now cowering and Jake got closer to him and I thought he was going to hurt him.

"Wait Jake!" I said only to find Jake using a binding spell, "Never mind." I said feeling stupid. We ended patrol after taking the hobgoblin into lock up. "I got training with G catch later." Jake said doing stunts and flying off.

"Does he always have to do stunts?" I said

"It's his way of relaxing. You have some questions, don't you?" Sun said more than asked, she knew me well.

"Yes. How did Jake know about the other the hobgoblins? How did he do that spell? … And what does being the first American dragon mean?" I shot rapid fire.

"By trusting no one and years of experience. The spell is an advance that requires matured magic. The last you brother didn't want you to find out so I promised not tell until I thought it was a good time." Sun said with a sigh, "It means should there be other dragons and finish his training, and seeing how far he is that won't be long, he will lead them to protect the magical community in America. Have you ever noticed a marking on your brother? We were looking almost constantly looking where it is."

"No, I haven't." I said after thinking.

"It's right under his tail near his hole." Sun checks gained a red tint from talking about a guy's ass. "Part of Jakes yellow scales are red in the form of a dragon and some of his red scales are yellow in the form of a human." Sun said giving the details. (A/N: It's the coin looking cover image without the words.)

DVR still Haley's POV

I'm left with a lot of time I did my homework and I had no rehearsals, normally I don't bother Jake while he's training. I go to grandpa shop and open the door, no one in the front so I go the back and I see Jake on a pile, that does not look safe, using his tongue to hold him the air. "Is that safe?" I asked Fu

"As safe as standing on a building with everyone wantin to beat ya? Yeah… well safer this way if something happens he just get a bump in the head." Fu said

"Why is he doing that?" I looked to grandpa

"Many reasons but mainly for tongue strengthening. He has learned to even balance on his pinkies and tails. But I may have re-teach him that last part." Said grandpa never taking eyes his off Jake.

"Why would he need his tongue strengthen?" I was not getting it.

"Simply ever have been tied and the only thing you can use is pongue?" Fu said sticking his tongue out as he said the last word. At least it made sense now see as Jake has always been fighting and I have been seating around twiddling my thumbs. I am starting to see more of what Jake does its hard but he takes in stride mostly.

DVR Haley POV

I am being shaken awake, I open my eyes and see Jake I look at my clock it's 2 minutes to midnight.

"Night patrol." Was all Jake said and left. I did this for a little more than over a week but I never did this during that time, just called by Fu, Sun, or Grandpa.

I get up and get dressed and head outside where my brother is waiting in dragon form. I transform and we head over to Sun's place. When we arrive, Jake looks through the windows looking for Sun, finding her he knocks on the window. After a few minutes Sun comes out tired.

"I have not done night patrol in a long time give me a sec." She said sleepy and walks over to my brother, still a dragon, and hugs him, "Warm and comfy." After a second she snaps out of it and jumps back.

Taking off we fly around for a bit then Jake angle down for a gentle descent. We land and before an odd-looking store with a shutter. Jake raps on it four times and a pair of eyes are seen in a slit that just opened.

"Got the dough but need the info." Jake said handing the eyes some cash.

"What do you want to know?" the voice was deep and raspy.

"Anything going down?" Jake asked

"Unicorns needing to come through here, best check downtown might be goblins." The voice said and closed the slit.

"What was that about?" Sun asked.

"Don't have a network of informants so I use the information broker." Jake said and took to the skies again.

 _I see_ I thought as I should have known that Jake had connections. We head to where there might be unicorns and I was a little nervous because of what I did last time. I heard hooves but only a single pair, I start to look around but nothing. I look up to see Jake gone and I caught a glimpse of Sun floating in the air. I land and see Jake by a wooden fence with a big hole.

"It's okay, it's okay. Shush, we won't hurt you. Where's you mommy?" I was a little lost on why He was talking like that and to who until a baby unicorn came out of the hole in the fence. Jake slowly reaches out only to stop and yank his claws back, "Sun approach him slowly and…" Jake stopped as the unicorn walked up to him nudged his forepaws. Jake picked up the unicorn it looked cute to see my big hulking brother hold a baby unicorn.

He slowly flew up just above the cars and took off in the original direction we were heading. I look at Sun and she shrugged. We had never seen this side of him only glimpses. Catching up to Jake I had to ask, "Why did you pull you claws away?"

"Remember what I told you about unicorns?" He shot back

"Yes." I said

"I have the Dark Dragons chi, evil chi, in me so I thought would affect this little guy." Jake said and I looked at the unicorn only to see him looking at parked cars go by it was really cute. I fall back a little watching my brother in front of me, that reminds me. I look at his flank and I see it on area where the middle tail connects, the marking Sun was talking about. That was not the only thing I noticed he had nicely muscled ass and tails. So focused on my brother rear I was that I crashed into a streetlight, but flew back into position after getting a raised brow. (Just wrote in Yoda I did [somewhat])

"Are you okay?" I asked without thinking

"About the Dark D chi? Yeah I'm fine… for now." Jake had answered whispering at the end only to be heard. We found the herd and thankfully no goblins. The herd had surrounded Jake on all sides nudging him, wanting to be petted. "Alright, alright." Jake said laughing, "A little help."

"I think your fine and if you need to just nudge them back." Sun said

"Can't these new claws are really sharp and not just on the tip." Jake said.

"Then how did you pick the colt?" I asked now stumped how he carried it.

"Didn't use my claws used the 'finger' part." Jake said referring to the bit of scaled flesh that connects to the claws and allows them to walk two legs and four legs.

DVR

Jake POV SEX BONDAGE

After getting all the unicorns off me we continue on and finished checking the area. I had to carry Haley home as she started to fall asleep. Waving goodbye to Sun, I take a short flight home and put Haley in bed. Heading to my room which has lights on. I open it and see Jessica and a white, scales and hair, and black, underbelly, Shirohebi that seemed familiar. Shirohebis are lamia followers of Ryus and possess magic that can be used.

"My lord." The Shirohebi said.

"Huh?" Was my intelligent reply.

"Her name is Penelope, Penny for short." Jessica said pulling me to Penny.

"I like your name." I said to her and she blushed and lowered herself so her head was to my crotch but she would not like at me.

"That's good because you named her." Jessica said and did my pants.

"What are doing?!" I shouted by mistake.

"Nothing much just reminding you have two very hungry bitches, who have not been fed for a long time, who need their master to feed them because they can't do it without him. Remember they _belong_ to _you_." Jessica stressed belong and you heavily but I couldn't think on it as Penny stuck my penis in her mouth balls deep in one go. Jessica who is behind and a dragon, me gently grabs my balls and used her water magic on them. I don't know what she did but I start Cumming like crazy and I can't stop. "You loved it when I did this, as long it's a liquid I increase the amount there is and let you cum all day and all night. But you told me to not do that though." Jessica said and I could see why I was jelly in her hands because of how good it felt. Penelope was not able keep up and had let my penis out of mouth nailing her face body and tail almost completely covered. I could no longer stand and Jess guided me down, still orgasming some landed on me on the way down.

"Oh no, master's body is filthy." With that Penelope starts licking me clean.

"What about you?" I asked in a slight amusement despite the situation.

"My filthy body has been cleaned by master's semen." Penny said resuming cleaning me.

"She fell for you and it was your fault. She worships you more than Ryus. Meaning if I tell her something you can easily over rule, I'm not even an afterthought. Be back in a sec." My girlfriend informed me while leaning me up against a wall.

Penny finished cleaning me but I got a hard on. Penny shifted her tail and gave me a tail job. This time it took a while to come even close to climax. Just as I was a third away Jess came back but in an outfit while in dragon form. She had a modified canine muzzle to fit hers, collar cuffs (A/N: they force you keep your hands under your chin in a begging pose.), a studded whip in her tail that had a few latex straps with rings on it, and my favorite is the harness which was squeezing her breast.

She floats over (Ryu's have no wings may have forgotten to mention that) to me and hands me the whip and a leash that I just noticed. I came without knowing. Jessica just waits and I see her slit literal leaking a lot for a water Ryu a lot meant filling up a cup at a steady pace. I was about to go dragon when, "Wait my Lord, she loves male human on female dragon sex."

I nod in thanks, I give Jess a sign to turn around. She did and lifted her tail, while laying on my bed, to expose her slit but instead of giving the stick I gave her the whip right on her sex. 'Mmff" was my reward with a shake of her sex as if saying 'more'. I whipped her there until it was red but should would not cry so I put a lot of into one more hit but I put to much in it and she bleed just a little. I rushed to take the muzzle off and comfort her but she had made it if she bit down it wouldn't come out and she was biting down.

She wiggles her sex again, I look to her face she not sobbing but she has tears running down her face with her eyes rolled back in… pleasure and soft moans of enjoyment. _I knew she was a hardcore masochist but not this much of hardcore._ I went to her slightly bleeding vagina and slowly inserted my dick only to Jess slam it all the way in. Well if she wanted rough she will get as I brutal fuck her but to my best guess I couldn't even reach halfway to her womb as Ryus have a sake like body, my dragon form can probably reach it (A/N: remember he thinks fucking Susan was a dream so he doesn't know he can) but I came little bit later but Jess hadn't so I keep trying with my hand.

I was stopped by Penny that I totally forgot about and she shook her head. After the sentivity going down Penelope puts me into her and I made her cum like no tomorrow. Going two more rounds with Penny and Jess each. Apparently from what Penny said while having sex is we used to do this all the time when we turned 18. Explains why I don't blow my load like a virgin but that left a question. Why was Jess so tight then?

END OF SEX

Unknown to me at the time there was three others watching.


	4. The truth is out!

**I have been getting monster info from** /w/Category:Family_Index **and** wiki/Monster_Girl_Encyclopedia **to get ideas and to know about them. I take no credit from the info only what I made up or improvised for the story. WARNING RAPE IN CHAPTER.**

DVR

Unknown POV

I was watching Jake have sex with two girls. I don't care what will do to me I will be with him. He saved me more times than care to count even if he doesn't know. Last time he had friends with him. I am a unicorn and what we have kept secret for centuries. We are able to take form, a centaur appearance, to have intercourse with any being that is a virgin but if we have sex with one that is not a virgin we become a bicorn. Bicorns are a darker version of unicorns but are still good and we tend to find our harems for our mate.

Susan Long POV

I was heading to Jake's room when I heard noises. I open the door just a peek and see my son doing it with two girls, that when my body started to heat up and felt great. I had turned into my dragon form and was panting badly. _**Obey, protect, serve, obey, protect, serve**_ , I heard in my head and the areas that were bitten by Jake started to burn pleasantly then I felt my entire body freeze. I am feeling unbelievable burning sensation in my pussy that I can't do anything about, making me pant and sit there as I watch the sex happen before me. I see Jake cum and I felt what should have been a orgasm stop suddenly. Haley comes into view and is slacked jawed by my appearance and goes to see what I'm looking at and that when her brain stopped working and stared while drooling. The burning sensation in my pussy was getting hotter by the second but I never got release even when I masterbated later.

Two days later. Jakes POV

The past two days were bliss no trouble, free to train, do homework, school and hang out with Spud and Trixie. I was walking home when Aiko appeared. "Going home?" Aiko said and I nodded. I get home and Spud and Trixie call on my cell "Yo Jake wanna hang out the skate park with mama Trixie and Spud or what?" Trixie said over the phone but I got another call from Sun.

"That may have to be a rain check." I said and switched to Sun "Yes?"

"We have been asked to look into a matter. Meet us at the Magical community." Sun said and I switch back to Spud and Trixie.

"Yup, rain check." I said.

"Ya, okay Jake baby?" Trixie asked out of the blue, "I mean with the incident and then getting back into the fray so suddenly."

I take a moment to answer, "Yes I'm fine in fact it's kinda relaxing. I mean a familiar 'feel' kinda relaxing."

"Alright, now get going boy they're probably waitin' on you." with that Trixie hangs up. I transform but I notice something odd in the mirror that I have in my room. On my muzzle or should I say below my muzzle are fins made of ice that are steaming a lot. A sign that says that they are extremely cold but they don't feel cold when I touch them. There are two other things one is on top of my head a mix of black, red, and white ice and fire in the shape of menacing looking horns The top is tipped with red fire then black then white, and attached to my head is white then red then black ice with notches in them that have blades in the notches making it dangerous to pull out when they go in.

The last change are the wings they have grown to the point of being out of proportion. I can't get out with the horns so I go human get out and dragon up. As I flap my wings once I'm already really high in the air that would take about ten or so taken in the account of the force I use. But I used minimum force, just enough to get me flying and I go sailing upward. I find Sun and Haley in human form. "Yo what's up?" I asked.

"An illegal shipment of cursed artifacts and ingredients. And what happened to you?" Haley answered.

"Don't know, maybe a side effect of the Black Dragon chi… and something else." I told them.

"Something else?" Sun asked and I turn to her in my dragon with my new wing size knocking some things over like Haley.

"Sorry. Something else is going on, in the dream realm the Black Dragon didn't have ice ability. Did he have one in the real world?" I asked while helping Haley up and then pointed to the ice fins.

"No." Sun and Haley said together.

That caused concern from the girls for unknown in Jake. I tell them to use their dragon forms as to prep for any trouble as we check some of the drop off points for things that are smuggled in. One is in a semi-dimensional dock, a dock connected to water which is connected to a another dock on the other side of a rift that can sometimes take as long as regular boat travel. The reason why it's even in use is because not all creatures can hid who they are. At the dock we split up in an abandoned cargo house (don't know the name) as their wasn't enough pay to keep all housing maintained for structural soundness. Even though abandoned they use the housing for cargo that no one picked up or empty crates, perfect for a drop off as their are a lot of places to hid and the housings are big.

 **RAPE RAPE**

I start to feel really weird in the crotch area, I look down and was surprised. I gained more inches and more scales on them. A scaled dragon cock has special scales that are more sensitive than normal scales and allow gaps for flesh to be touched because even if the scales are sensitive they are less responsive than the flesh part. Now with more scales they there are no gaps except my pee hole. Another sensation passes this time more in ball and prostate area of a dragon. This time I am on all four humping the air unable to stop.

"Jake, how are you doing on your end?" Sun asked and I wanted to shout out to stay away but I couldn't. Precum started leaking out and thats when Sun came around a corner staring at me as her breast swelled out, obviously aroused. I don't know how but I was on top of Sun and biting her breast hard enough to draw blood. I want to stop but I can't, I notice that I am pushing a lot of chi into Sun and her breasts expand. The amount I am pushing into her would have left me drained in seconds before taking the Black Dragon chi, but I feel more and more become available to me, I'm not even winded. I am still humping air until I grab the lower half of Sun and pull her to my cocks. I thrust in both holes without mercy and kept thrusting without mercy making Sun bleed.

I feel my balls bloat but not in climax but for another reason. I start to feel the area by my balls bloat too but I can't check what. My prostate stops feeling odd and next thing I know I feel release but I was nowhere near my limit as the extra scales made that hard. I force myself to stop but even if I stop Sun can't leave because a knot that popped in both holes.

"I'm… unhgg! Sorry... ahh! Sun… I-I can't… ungg! Control it!" I force out while jerking with my hips as I cry because I am hurting and raping someone. I jerk hard and I feel the semen I left is a lot and thick.

"Jake, Jake. It's okay if you can't control it. There is nothing to forgive." Sun said and I thrust again and stop but causes severe pain. "Jake, let it go." I shake my head slowly. "Then sorry about this." She said as I feel her tail prodding my hole gentle inserting it. It felt lubed, might be from the liquid that seeped out from me raping her. I normally hate things that go in but if prodding with a tongue I'm fine with it. I can't stop her cause if I lose focus I would start thrusting again. Sun is slowly moving her tail looking for something, when I realized what it was, it was to late as she found it. My prostate was her target pushing on hit gently but firmly I thrust forward knotting myself deeper and spewing some liquid again.

Sun gasped at the next knot entering but pressed again anyway. I thrust harder than before and notice with each press the pain stops but at a cost of hurting someone else. She pressed again more firmly this time having a full on orgasm as the last knot entered. I see her stomach bulge a little and I hear her moan as it did. "Now will you let your body take over? You're in too far to even have a chance to pull out." I shook my head again. But it was useless as Sun pressed hard on my prostate this time I couldn't stop myself from continuing my thrusting.

Sun was moaning a lot as she orgasmed herself and how good it felt. I notice that I am thrusting harder by the second as the crate Sun is on, which I just noticed, brakes and artifacts spill out. One of the artifacts is a very bad one, a cursed two set armband that went missing two years ago from what grandpa told me in my history review. They rolled to Sun wanting attach themselves to her but I slam my arm on one causing it to lock into place, the flew to my other wrist. They look like snakes coiling around my wrist except there is no tail only another head, the head closest to my hand coils around it once and stops.

The darkest artifact that can suck a soul out of any being and make the wearer stronger but makes them do it and not by choice. I feel tingling in my head then a presence that just stopped, I haven't stop thrusting and Sun came again and I'm not even halfway hell not even a third, that is why dragons have gaps on their cocks. I explore the presence and I can feel rapt attention on me, I move 'into' it more but slowly and cautiously but nothing. It's like they're waiting for a command, _Stop her from orgasming but keep her a hair away from reaching it,_ I thought being silly. The snake on my left hand moved and slithered down my body and cock into Sun's vagaina. "MMMFFF!" Sun slammed on her muzzle.

"What?" I asked not expecting that.

"I feel… Oh! So closth… Ah! To cumming but can'ts!" Sun said as she started moaning loudly slurring just a little. _Let her cum only after I cum,_ I instruct the one inside her and I felt something like a yes. I never heard of something like with the Dark Soul Eater (I don't I said the name but here it is) but then again I have the Dark Dragon chi which was the most evil being out there. After about hour later, stupid scales, I came into sun but couldn't get out. "Guys! Guys, I found what we're looking for let's… maybe I should come back later." Haley shouted and flew over head and saw us, landing in shock and that's when she saw Sun's belly bulge which grow again. "Whoa Sun you, um, look pregnant." Haley said.

"I might get pregnant." Sun said and I snap my head back to her. "I may be older than you but I'm still able to have kids, and I didn't use any protection spells." Sun explained.

"So what now?" Haley asked. That when the odd sensation began again and I went at it hard with Sun, causing her tail that was in my hole still to smack my prostate. I had gained enough control to remove the tail. My dongs felt funny and I didn't stop until I came in about forty five minutes later. I start to soften somewhat, just enough to pull out but nothing came out. I look at my dongs to see white line on them steam just a little.

"That felt amazing, that sudden cold helped raw areas." Sun said as she pushed just a little on her stomach and some semen came out but so thick it was like pudding. I was still hard it wasn't going down, Sun came over and started sucking on one while giving the other a handjob. It was going to take for ever this way. An idea came to me, _Make it easier for me to cum._ I command the artifacts. The one in Sun's pussy came out and the other met its twin at my cocks as Sun and Haley watched. I was worried at first as they are thick and looked like they were about to go down my urethra but they slimmed down to about string width going down without resistance.

I felt them go all the way down until my prostate. I jump to all four in an instant standing over Sun mind blank with all the pleasure I am feeling. A gust of wind blows by and I cum onto Sun. I finished with a lot on Sun, next Sun goes to clean me off but I cum again. My mind shut down at the moment and next thing I know I am laying next to my sister and Sun both covered in cum, smiling at me.

Sun's POV.

I look for Jake when I thought I heard him in this maze and I found only to get attacked. I was enjoying it when I shouldn't and we did some things but my favorite thing was he lost his mind with pleasure. I was under him when he started cumming I was surprised at that after seeing how long he lasted and how their is such a high volume still. I go to clean him off but before I can get him my mouth he cums again. I got some in my mouth and it tasted great. I lean over to see Haley masterbating and I motion with my head to his ass.

Haley got the idea and started licking the poor boy's ass. I feel something fall on my back and it's Jakes upper half and I shot in the head with a load of his but this time the stream didn't slow down. Jake was humping the air and spraying his stuff everywhere. I grab one and started sucking and because of the constant stream it like I was a baby getting milk. The stream got stronger when I started sucking, launching it to the point of impossibility. I stopped for moment getting an idea, I have Haley get a crate while I used my feet to get him off while his upper part up with my mouth open catching seed. Haley soon came back with perfect sized crate. Standing Jake so his head is resting on top of crate and dongs out. Haley starts playing with them while I do the licking this time, I created a cum shower and with the crate made it easier to move and get sprayed.

"I do hope Jake remembers this." I said as I switched from liking to tailjob with one dong spraying, _So if you lick his rear both spray, play with one and that one will spray._ I thought to myself as I switched to my hands and did both. That when I nearly did a double take because of how much he has shot out but still going, we didn't stop at all unless you moving him into position, and so white. Jake was enjoying all of it, we could tell because of his moans.

"Why?" Haley asked.

"He has been so much, barely doing anything he has been wanting to do. No real breaks, heartache, and all that knowledge that if he fails must be stressing." I said looking at Haley like she should know and she does.

After hours of doing this Jake stop cumming so much and of course one of us would get water for him during our fun time. He did the cutest thing he curled around us and covered us with his wings and tails. After a little bit I got curious on how he had so much semen and I gentle touch his balls to found not two not three not four but six pairs of massive balls somehow. Jake was becoming a sex machine with all these changes.

Unknown POV (Not the one who spied on him in the window) Somewhere.

I watch the you dragon I helped when he took my brothers chi and it attacked him. I watching him as the Dark chi tried taking over, I helped him but he stole most of my chi and I enjoyed it. I never been with a been male other than my brother and we were never sexaul with each other. But I can feel the red male with my chi giving him gifts, like sex organs I modified yes it makes it harder to cum but I increased his stamina now if he has his way with women it would be to the point their mind breaks from pleasure, as my brother's chi mutates him.

I climaxed for the fifth time that day as he finished coating the women with him. I can never get enough of him, I play with my snow white body again laying on my stomach and using both hands. I never touched myself even when I saw others mate but the red one just makes me horny. I will have to send an object of my creation to him like when he found the dark creation of my brothers.

Jake POV. (everyone is still a dragon.)

"I'm so sorry, I'm sorry, sorry, sorry!" I shout with sorrow while hugging Sun for the past half hour she said there is nothing to be sorry about because it was out of hand. But didn't accept that but after saying sorry for long she had enough and did the unexpected and laid me on my back and started licking the inside of my slit, I go to lick hers but she pushes me down and moves body in the 69 position but her lower half off to the side out of reach. Sun's tongue is super slippery and thin and smooth., each dragon has a different type of tongue. I am bit sadistic yes and so is my body, I always had the scales on my both dongs and the knot and my super rough barbed tongue. I can lick through wood with the damn thing.

I thrust up when I feel Sun tongue that went into my slit and raised my cunt and ass breakers and slide down the hole and everything else all the to the balls. I could feel her go down and lick some semen up and put some in her mouth and repeated. Sun, loving caring person who hates violence first and no talk kind of person is a slut like my girlfriend who knew.

Long house

After everything I was told we should do that again. I walk upstairs thinking of what Sun and Haley did while I made an error with my need found tools. Speaking of the left one turned into a watch while my other one turned into a bracelet. I walk up stairs and go to my room beat from all the sex. I open the door and see mom laying there but as a dragon and humping my pillow but stopping once in awhile then she sees me and just moves her lower end off the bed and spreads her legs wide and tail up and ready to go with a dripping pussy.


	5. All Hail(not) Hydra

Susan Long POV

I had been humping my son's pillow for hours and alway stopping before I climax and to make matters worse I had found pictures of time when my son and Jessica did it. That was kinky all right, that made it worse as I pretended to be in some of those bonds and was not humping a pillow but Jake's leg as he spanked me while I waited for permission to cum. I then see Jake come in and I just show him my body without shame and shook my rear at him.

"Mom, what are you doing?!" My baby asked and I couldn't form words only roars and whimpers only dragon can make, but I was mostly whimpering. After seeing Jake just standing there doing nothing I slither over and with my new body it was easy and fluent. Nuzzle his cock and put my hands under my breast forcing them up a little and doing the begging pose. I would normal bite myself on the arm for being like this but I wanted Jake to bite me.

He pulls down his pants slowly not sure if he should do this or not. I start sucking the moment I see his penis and I let him hold onto my horns and use them to thrust in as much as he wanted. He came once and was down and out, I felt like I was supposed to cum when he got rough but I didn't. I just rested next to Jake holding him against my breast.

Jake POV.

I had found myself wrapped around mom while in dragon form and I know she was the one to wrap around me, but I was even bigger and the same size as the Dark Dragon now. I dragon down and got squeezed into mom with her breasts out. I shake her awake when I saw the calendar, today was the reunion! Everyone starts packing and Aiko comes with us while Jessica has a slumber party.

Later

We arrive and while on the way mom tells me how she can go dragon and I apologize to her but she reminded me incest in the dragon community is common. The rest of the trip was uneventful other than meeting Gilbey (Don't know her name but the shark woman that was looking for Jake in Feeding Frenzy) again and noticed she looked hot with a two piece black swimsuit to cover her body. Making our way to the house I run into someone. More like flew into me.

I was picked up by my sister and mother as the G man laughed. "Young dragon you should always ready to fight, even if you can't hit your target at a moments notice you must dodge at a moment's notice." Grandpa told me.

"I will remember that." I said rubbing my head. Looking around I couldn't find the one who ran me over. "What got me?" I asked.

"Greg." Haley said not sounding pleased and that's when I heard laughter in the distance and saw a green dragon fisting pumping the air as it left towards the house we were going too. I remember this part during the ride here as we stopped for a bathroom break and some people got a little too into a game of football. Long story short got hit in the head with the football from a kick and missed goal but made it's mark on my head as I passed a car and my head got bashed into the window of the car cracking it and cutting my head a little. I ended reliving a memory of visiting some of the other Long's and facing Tiburón, me and Greggy had made up but still had the rival kind of thing. Though the weirdest part was a bimbo looking girl with a strands of hair over one eye that I found myself laying on.

The conversation was short with one of the boys who hit me was her little brother that pulled the woman along like she had no will of her own. I had to stare at those big tits and fat ass as she left. Finally reaching the house I spot Greg who looks older, because of not being in a dream like state, and Aunt Cathy who once again pinched my cheeks upon arrival. "Who's such a big man?" Cathy cooed.

I bit back a reply, 'that big man has a big boy too in dragon form and human form'. I was soon dragged back by mom as she growled lowly while her eyes turned dragon. "How about we go inside for a bit?" I said. It took some time but me and Haley were able to drag mom in while grandpa took Cathy from their glaring contest. After unpacking and everything I go out to the ocean and found Haley following me. "Need something?" I asked.

"No… well um, how do you do… it?" Haley asked uncertain.

"Do what?"

"Well how are you so fast and strong in flight?" Haley asked.

"Wing weight training and speed training, grandpa had me lift things with my wings to make them stronger." I said.

"Well that's stupid why not just fly some more then." Gregory said plopping down next to use in dragon form, "So ya know I have a trainer now and have been working hard. Bet I can beat you this time." Greg said out loud.

"Your on, around the the island." I said, "Dragon up."

"Ahh, mommy!" Gregory shouted and fly as fast as he could. I was standing there confused. Haley fell on her back laughing then snorted and stopped laughing. I looked at her and she had a really red face.

"That was kinda cute." I said offhandedly, "What made him run away?" I asked myself looking around for any clue.

With a red face Haley gave me the answer I was looking for, "Jake you look like some kind of devil dragon with your horns, they are very intimidating after all."

"Oh…" was all I had. Turning back into human form a shark lady came out of the ocean, it was Gilbey.

"Hello Jake." Gilbey said.

"I will leave you two alone for a bit." Haley said and walked.

I was watching my sister go and someone decided to grab my dick with wet slimey hands. "I never got to thank you after helping me awhile back." Gilbey said and started stroking my dick hard and fast. Because of the slime like mucus there was only pleasurable friction. I let stroke me as I played with her chest and pussy. Within a few minutes I cumming because of how hard and fast she doing it. My hands were suddenly grabbed as the female shark pushed me down and pressed my dick between our bodies and started humping. A bodyjob was what I was getting. I let her do her thing for a while then kicked her leg out and got on top of her. She didn't resist at all even as I got out of her grip and held her arms in place.

I started rubbing on her pussy, "Someone wanted this bad. But I like to see others squirm while I'm being pleased." I said and started rubbing harder, since I was halfway there I didn't have to rub long. Semen was all over her belly. Flipping Gilbey over I pushed my dick in her.

"Ah! Unn! Mumph!" Gilbey said as I showed no mercy for her vagina. "I love this."

"Dragon up." I said and easily pierced her cervix. I had also knotted her but I had a penis out. My penis that was sticking out was being covered by a handjob from the shark. After an hour I cum and cause Gilbey's belly to bloat and a huge puddle below. "A few more and we'll be done." I said. Gilbey had to stop using her hands so she hold herself up. Gilbey had started to use her tail but it was not very effective. I tore up her sore pussy as I spanked her and because of my claws there was cuts all over her ass. By her moans she liked what I was doing.

I cum again making her stomach massive. I lean down and start biting her while using a boob and hip as I tore them open. I release into her for the last time for the night. As I let go where I was biting I breathed ice to stop the bleeding and to other places I could reach. I found that I fucked Gilbey out cold.

I Wait for my knot to go down before flying out. It was getting late so I headed back. It was dark out and I found Aunt Cathy. I found her in her pool at the back of the house in a swimsuit, I go to leave but an all too familiar feeling took over. Everything was no longer under my control.

DVR

Cathy POV

I was so jealous of Susan as I saw Jake. Jake was very tall and was very handsome. Pulling on his cheeks, "Who's such a big man?". Making dinner was easy, ham and salad with mashed potatoes. I know I shouldn't do this but I had to take a quick dip in the pool. I barely got in when I heard a noise I look to see who it was but I all saw was red and then water in my in line of sight. I felt a pain in my leg then I felt energy enter my body. I body started shifting in height and I could breath in the water. Right in front of me was two enormous red scaled cocks. I helped Greg when he was in his rut session many times but he was never this big. I latched onto one as I was overcome with lust but it was hard to fit in my mouth and the only reason I could even reach it was because of the length.

My arms that were becoming scaled and after a few minutes my vision tripled. One pair of eyes moved closer to the second cock and placed the male part firmly it's mouth. I looked up to see something like my head but in a dragon like form but without scales. The scales were growing in but slowly. The scales were a very beautiful ocean surface kind of blue with a black underbelly. By moving my third head, it was a lot harder than I thought, but it was like moving a single head in an out of body experience. I pointed my other head to look over my body to find no wings but a frill on each head to tail that was flat and eel like. My feet are now webbed and with that I concluded that I was some kind of sea hydra. Moving my head one more time I was going to see who attacked me. I assume Jacob Luke Long but I there are other red dragons, red like Jake's is very rare though.

I couldn't see who it was as something flew towards the unoccupied head and went up my nose. I tried to claw it but instead clawed at one of my unaffected heads. This caused me to wound the red male and unbeknownst to me and Red, is that I had caused a defense mechanism to activate. I lost all feeling but at the same time I didn't. The pain in my leg didn't hurt anymore and instead felt good. I felt my attacker cum and I came right after him. My transformation was soon done and I felt the male remove himself. I didn't utter a sound and just let him lift me up so my front legs were on the curb of the pool and I was standing. I did nothing as he got ready to enter my vagina, _No his vagina that belonged to him,_ I thought.

My heads were lowered down and the cement. I could tell he was having tell he was having a hard time reaching between the legs as I was much bigger than him. Hydra's are known to be very large some even big as a small house. Moving my legs so he can use them as a platform and it worked. It was painful as he tore them with his razor claws, but it felt like I would cum from just feeling that. I couldn't cum though even as I was pierced. As I was being humped I felt I would come at any moment. I had very little control over my body but I had enough to squeeze my abdominal muscles hard enough to make him cum. I am a sea dragon and sea dragons have strong core muscles to help them swim like a snake or eel does. I finally came myself but it was short lived as I was bitten again this time mid back. I kept myself tight for him making him cum in minutes, my stomach was so big that I looked pregnant even with my new size.

As the knot in my ass and pussy deflated my walls clamped down so hard that when I touched them I couldn't get a finger in. I felt a jolt and images like words flashed in front of me. It showed me unable to cum unless Jake came while using me to get off, another showed that pain inflicted from him is the same as pleasure. With a command I could stop cumming completely or just cum non stop. I didn't notice the thing that came at me earlier left out my nose and headed towards Jake.

Jake was leaving the pool while still a dragon right beside me while on all fours. I saw his ass and couldn't help myself. Lurching forward I was able to lick his hole, that startled him enough to hold still. I was licking until I was shoved over by one my other heads. All my heads started fighting together and it was not me. I searched for the reason why I was fighting myself when it's just me. Then it came to me instinct, one conscience versus three brains with instinct. It made sense.

There was a loud growl and all fighting stopped. Now my heads were taking turn licking his rear. After a while there were convulsions as hot seed landed on the ground. This time Jake left by taking to the sky as I watched until he was out of sight. That's when I snapped back to realize that the food is still cooking so forcing myself back into a human I left.

Next morning Jake's POV.

After having dinner I went to bed, I had wanted to talk about what happened in the pool but I couldn't get her alone so I could talk to her. So I would have to talk to her later.

Morning.

"Aww he's so cute when he sleeps." I heard a feminine voice an unknown feminine voice. Snapping my eyes open while jumping back but ran into the wall, I found a giant bird at the foot of the bed.

"Yo, who, what?" I said.

"Someone likes to sleep naked and with his mama." The bird said. It was a white bird with light blue eyes, a long tail while being half the size of Fu perched at the foot of the bed. As I processed what the bird said, I just realized it is a phoenix. A talking white phoenix, the legendary phoenix Arcadia. Arcadia is basically the real version of Archimedes and not the human version, the familiar of Merlin. It is said that Arcadia was not born but made from a powerful creature of the light. There would be more information normally but she is considered a myth even to magical beings. Arcadia disappeared since Merlin was laid to rest. Some of the ones who met her say it was like a dream so they were counted as such. Grandma Fu said she met the phoenix long ago but there was no way for her to backup her claim. The reason I know about Arcadia is because as a punishment for being late for practice recently. The G man had me read _Magical Species Guide_ front to back and a three hour quiz by showing me what they look like while I had to list where they live, the do's and don'ts, how to find them, and magical abilities. If I got it wrong I got smacked on the head, got too many wrong I would have to read volume 2.

In the book there about 6,000 pages, mostly abilities and do and don'ts, so the punishment lasted a few days. That's how I know her because she's listed in the mythological section. "What about being naked? Say what about my mom?" I shot out and looked down to my bed who mom is in my bed naked. Looking further down to my bare morning wood, that I covered with my hands as they did very little covering.

"Relax young master it probably won't matter anyway." Arcadia said.

"Won't matter! Ya fool, my nuts are dangling in front of a girl." I said quietly so not to make scene while looking for my pants or boxers at least.

"Those are way too big to be nuts, they're more like soccer balls." She hopped closer. "I'm Arcadia by the way and your familiar. You're probably wondering what I meant when I said 'it probably won't matter anyway'. Well the reason is because when I bond with someone and use that bond a magical item or spell, sometimes other things, can be used. For example when I was bonded to Merlin I could become a pair of glasses that let him see into the future. Even as a pair of glasses I could feel, so imagine if was something that goes on the crotch. I wonder what yours will be." Arcadia explained to me as how Merlin knew there would be airplanes and other things.

"That's cool and all but how did you get in here? And who sent you?" I asked.

"The first simple you left the window open. The second one not so simple all she said was all that I could tell you is that you had a dream about her once." Arcadia said.

I dreamed of many girls before but one comes to mind. But I can't remember it exactly. "Jake come down breakfast before you snooze and lose." Greg said through the door. Mom woke up and she was confused as hell.

"How did I get here?" Mom looked around to see why.

"I don't know but I like the what you're wearing." I said as I tossed her my jacket since I couldn't see any of her clothes. Bacon and eggs with toast was breakfast of the day. I went out to take a swim in the sea and try something out. I found out that I could now breath underwater. Turning human before the surface I walked out of the water to get a face full Haley.

"Sorry Jake." Haley had said as she was staring at something, it was Arcadia.

"She's a friend of mine." I said.

"I should ha-" Haley was saying only for something to interrupt. I out of reflex I turned dragon and protected Haley.


	6. A Ghost?

While in front of Haley I got really wet. The attacker was Greg. "Why you little… I'm going to get you for this." I said and started splashing Gregory. Then I splashed my sister.

This went on for awhile

I was packing up my bags in the afternoon. I got ringed by some of the dragons that are in America saying they need me. "Do you really have to go Jake?" Aunt Cathy and mom said at the same time causing them look at each other and emit a small growl.

"Yes I do. From what I was told so far was a human had discovered a magical creature. It's Inga mom she's being held captive." I said shocking my own mother.

"Who's Inga?" Cathy asked.

I looked to aunt Cathy. "Inga is a Elf that works with mom, Susan, in catering. Dragon up!"

"I'll join you." Haley said turning into a dragon too.

I shook my head no, "Sorry that's a no go sis."

"Why?" My sister deflated seeming upset that I said no.

"Because Haley unlike the other times were it's magical creature against magical creature this one is against humans a serious problem. Kind of like that time Jake had watch himself around Rotwood, it's a good thing he got arrested for breaking and entering." Mom said.

"Wait, Rotwood got arrested? I really need catch up on things." I said and went off on long flight.

Back in NYC

I just landed after dropping off my stuff and was met with other dragons, five to be exact. They are Charlie, a Englishwoman dragon form brown with a tint of green, Akio a Japanese/Chinese, father from China and mother from japan, dragon that is orange and wingless though mostly called Ichigo since he looks like Ichigo from Bleach, Ghost someone that no one knows where's from or his/her real name dark blue body with a silver color on the bone structure and neutral gender body, Terry a American dragon a month younger than me with pure silver colored scales, and last one is Jess. Normally there's more but with new guardians are popping up a lot lately stretching their forces and most of the dragon's on the island are their to defend it incase of a takeover.

"What's the lowdown?" I asked.

"Not much just that their holding the elf in the docks tied and gagged in cage." Akio told. I walk over to the edge of the building we all landed and see the docks.

"Covered up with a tarp?" I turned to them to know the situation better.

"No." Terry told me thinking on it now, "Which is weird considering most people would think it's a human and wouldn't just let the elf be unless their human traffickers."

"It's a trap then. But is the trapper human or magical or both?" I spoke out loud and this unsettled the others. I pointed to Ghost and Jess "You two take the front and standby. You guys will be plan B, your job is to keep a eye out and help if it is a trap." I looked to the others, "The rest will be plan C you'll wait thirty minutes or if I give a distress signal." I told them the plan.

"And plan A is?" Jess asked me as she gave me a hug.

"Plan A is swoop in and get out with Inga, and if I can found out more about the kidnappers." I was the one in the most danger in this op. I flew over the building and swooped in the through the sky light and in the middle was a cage with Inga. I ripped open the top and took her out she was screaming but it was all muffled, I wasted no time and took to the air as I felt something hit my rear.

I was a bit dizzy but otherwise fine as I made it past the sky light. I made my way to Jess and handed her Inga. I looked at what hit me, it was a dart, a very large dart. "Ghost with me Jess take Inga to the others and get out of here. I may have just been tranqed and tagged with a tracking chip." I said and took off with Ghost in tow. I blacking out but I was holding on. Everything else was a blur as I was forced to follow Ghost and it was like my eyes were closing for a long time as I opened them again. I first saw a mountain range, Ghost digging around in a small hole in my leg, sparks flying while Ghost was in a throwing stance.

The last thing I saw was in a cave as Ghost shifted uncomfortably a penis with a knot hanging out. I was in a haze as Ghost moved off somewhere, I struggled to get up and when I did I called out to Ghost, at least I think I called out. I found the other dragon but was screwing a horse mount with a flesh light below it as a pool of semen accumulated with rapid and desperate fucking to the point of being stuck because of the knot. Ghost not only had a penis but a slit too. Ghost, that I now know as a futa, was roaring so loud that I was never noticed. I did something stupid as I fought off falling asleep, I stuck my nose in her slit. Ghost's rapid and desperate thrusting.

The futa pulled her tail down and looked back at me and without hesitation lifted her tail back up and stretched her hole to me. As she stretched back she was hurting herself as she forced her penis to be pulled by the knot. I moved without thinking and inserted one of my cocks and started fucking. I blacked out at this moment.

Ghost POV

I have lived in the mountains most of my life as my mother told me to as she left this world. One day I left the mountains and found out about boys and girls and how I was aroused by them. The hard part of my body wouldn't go down so I messed with and became addicted doing it all day and night. I played with my pussy to but it never felt the same. Now I'm here with a another dragon that was chipped, and his scent drove me insane. He would go in and out of it and during those times while in my lair I would sniff him all over as my penis ached for attention that I didn't dare give.

I felt a small pop in my lower area. The moment the pop happened I couldn't stop humping the air with semen flying out. After a minute of doing this I started humping the ruby red dragon's leg like some kind of sex starved manic but no matter how much I humped I couldn't cum but I felt liquid spilling out. I forced myself away to my toy when I get sex crazed. I spent an hour trying to cum but couldn't until I felt someone put there nose in my snatch. Out of relex I snapped my tail over my hole and looked back. I saw who it was and my tail moved on it's own to let Jake enter. I played with that piece before but it was never as good as my dick.

The moment his giant meat entered I came from my pussy and couldn't stop. My penis didn't change except for the fact it harden and was hurting from hardening. I couldn't move my body as I was fucked all I wanted to do was push against Jake as he thrusting. My balls were hurting was something kept slapping against them. I looked around and found a second penis connected to Jake. The next action was of my own accord, I used my tail to press the cock up against me, crushing my balls with the knot.

I had placed my tail in my semen as a lube to rub his dick. This caused the red giant dragon to fuck harder causing me to move forward and my dick pulled on more. I could feel it about to rip off but I couldn't care less in fact I wanted it ripped off. Every sensation I'm feeling is the best, pain, touch, pleasure, smell, and sounds caused by him feel so good! There was a loud snapping sound…

We both fell to the floor and I just kept getting pounded while I gave a tailjob. Now I could feel his dick up against my body as I used my thighs, tail, boobs, hands, and long tongue. The thought of my dick being a little pea compared to his made me so happy that I was now humping his dick as he fucked me with his other one. Even though I was knotted to the base of his dick I did everything in my power to make him feel good with my thighs. I felt my dick was still attached, but with the flesh light stuck on because of the knot, as his cock pulsated. I had my mouth over his tip as he shot semen, I did my best to keep all the seed in my mouth but it came out my nose. Jake moved laid beside me half asleep. What I did next was what caused others to call me Ghost. I moved hands through solid rock for a test then moved them inside Jakes nuts and messaged them from the inside.

This foreign sensation seemed to feel really nice as he gave a few thrusts and came again this time two times the amount than before. I rubbed my belly that was full of semen and got a sudden idea and placed Jake's softing dicks both into my belly forcing myself to stretch out. No doubt I just ruined myself forever just by putting two dicks in one hole.

Jake POV

' _Aww man save one girl rape another.'_ I can't get out with my dicks being squeezed together… so laying down by her I just waited. I was falling asleep again when someone started licking me. Turning my head I see Jess as she licks my snout. "What are you doing?" I asked her.

"Polishing." Was all Jess had said to me.

"Polishing?" I repeated confused.

"Think of it like a tongue bathing, like cats do, to get clean but dragons do it to attract mates. There are also cases were one will clean the other for 'fun times'." The Ryu spoke.

I just let Jess polish me as two questions mattered to me. "Any word from Purple flurp? How's Inga?"

"In order, Haley got a little worried when I mention the butt tap you got. Inga… She's a little hysterical. They got her while in her magic warded and human security protected home so she doesn't feel safe." Jess reported to me.

"Best we get her into protection against both _magical_ and human." I received a head tilt. "Inga had both human and magical security it was an inside job. Unless humans learned of magic and magical crooks knew about the human suricuty, that could include both camera and alarms, in _her_ house somehow." The elf was more useful than digging around right now by mentioning some very disturbing findings and learned little bit from just getting Inga back.

"What about Ghost?" I was asked by Jess as she pointed to the still sleeping dragon.

"We'll keep an eye on her. There something off here." I said as the sensation I was getting from the futanari was not a good one. What made it off was the fact that it was familiar in a bad way. Like someone who I fought. This whole day has been strange as a monkey riding a twotwo as unicycle and wearing the unicycle as a twotwo. The whole getting into fort knox house of Inga's and taking her hostage to get to dragon, possibly, that's not Huntsclan at all. They take and take no dealin, baiting yes, but the cage and trap was set up to _let_ the elf go to get the bigger fish. Not to mention the fact that Ghost is like a… ghost of someone I fought.


End file.
